Yōu Watanabe Is Gay And A Mess
by ContemplativeCkik
Summary: Dia has a problem with the new costumes, and Yōu is never gonna hear the end of it. Oddly enough, she's okay with that; she's kind of into being yelled at.


"Alright everybody, our first order of business today," Chika began enthusiastically, standing at the head of the table in the tiny club room, hands clasped behind her back. The other girls, seven of them to be exact, watched her in anticipation as she drew out the dramatic pause far longer than was necessary. Finally, with an equally dramatic flourish, she stepped aside, revealing the only other member of the club who wasn't seated at the table. "Is that Yōu-chan finished the new costumes!"

The costumes in question were folded neatly and tucked in clear plastic coverings, piled high in Yōu's arms, almost obscuring her upper half from view completely. The girls of Aqours cheered and clapped, standing up from their chairs to take the bundled up costumes from Yōu's arms and lay them across the table.

"I put labels on them with everyone's names, so look for those to tell them apart. Ah, this one's mine actually," she said, grabbing one of the folded up costumes from the table.

"These turned out great, Yōu-chan," Riko complemented, turning the garment over in her hands in examination.

"Don't just thank me. I wouldn't have been able to make all of these without Ruby-chan's help," Yōu said with a grin, gesturing across the table to the tiny first-year, who blushed and shifted nervously at the attention.

"In that case," Yoshiko began, striking a pose. "I'm sure my littlest little demon made sure they're appropriate for a powerful being such as myself-"

"Stop that, you're being embarrassing," Hanamaru interrupted, gathering up the three costumes that were labeled for the first-years and then redirecting her attention to Yōu. "Should we go change into them, zura?"

"Yeah, everybody try them on and make sure they fit. They should be fine, but let me know if I need to make any less minute adjustments," she replied, placing her folded up costume back on the table. The others, save for Yōu and Chika, shuffled out of the club room, headed for the locker room across the gym. "You're sure yours fits okay? You don't wanna try it on again?" Yōu asked, turning to the ginger who had now pulled up one of the chairs at sat down at the head of the table, resting her arms on the table.

"Nah, it's fine, it's fine. You did a good job, but…," Chika trailed off, leaning over in Yōu's direction to whisper, "the skirts are… really short, don't ya think? Maybe a little _too_ short?"

"There's no such thing as too short. Besides, nobody's gonna care."

(This statement was quickly disproven; as it turns out, somebody did care.)

Riko was the first to return, nodding in approval, but saying nothing else, and was soon after followed by the first years, Yoshiko spinning dramatically into the room, and then directly into the whiteboard, face first. Everyone watching cringed a little, but she quickly recovered, striking yet another ridiculous pose and cackling despite her face being slightly red from the impact. "Fallen Angel Yohanne has deemed these costumes sufficiently badass. I would expect nothing less from my talented and loyal little demons."

Ruby gave Yōu A Look, one that asked if maybe, just maybe, they should've made the skirts a little longer. Yōu made a subtle thumbs-up in her direction to indicate that no, they're great the way they are. The third years shuffled in next, Mari first, all smiles, followed by Kanan and then, trailing behind significantly, with a less-than-pleased look on her, Dia.

"Yōu-chan, what a _shiny_ job you did on these!" Mari exclaimed, clearly the most excited out of everyone. "Kanan's costume makes her boobs look amazing!"

"M-Mari, you can't just say stuff like that!" Kanan blushed.

"Even if it's true?"

"Thanks girls, I'm glad that everyone likes them. If I need to make any changes just let me know," Yōu said with a smile, slightly sheepish at the flood of compliments.

"Well, mine's a little bit..." Hanamaru spoke up, pulling at the fabric near her chest. "Tight. At the top, zura."

"Actually, if I may interrupt," said Dia suddenly as she walked through the club room door, one hand constantly smoothing down the pleats of her costume's skirt. "I have a serious complaint."

"...Which would be?"

"These skirts are obviously way too short! How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Yōu said, taking a step backwards with her hands raised in front of her defensively.

"Dia, don't be nitpicky," Mari said as Dia stomped past her in Yōu's direction.

"This is the fourth time this has happened! Clearly you aren't understanding the problem."

"P-problem? I mean, i-it seems like you're the only one who thinks there's a prob...lem...?" Yōu trailed off when she saw Chika (who had been sitting beside her just a second ago. How did she flee the danger zone that quickly?) and Ruby both gesturing for her to stop talking before she made a certain third year even angrier.

"Hey, we should go get changed into our practice clothes and head upstairs, right?" Chika suggested, gesturing towards the door behind her that lead back into the gym.

Yōu attempted to shuffle around the table towards the others, her eyes shifting nervously between Dia and the nearest escape route. "Good idea, Chika. Let's-"

"You aren't going anywhere, Yōu-san. I suggest you sit down, because obviously I need to explain to you why this is a problem," Dia said, crossing her arms and placing herself between Yōu and the door. I mean, there's two doors and only one of Dia, so if Yōu wanted to she could probably just make a break for it, but something about Dia's threatening glare told her she'd definitely regret doing that. So, as the others filed out of the room, Chika giving her a shrug and mouthing a silent "good luck", Yōu sighed and took a seat in the nearest chair.

"I can explain. There are lots of valid reasons why they need to be that short, I swear," Yōu insisted, partially because she truly believed it but also because she was going to at least _try_ to worm her way out of the impending lecture. She wasn't about to sit through a long-winded speech, alone in the club room with one fairly angry Dia Kurosawa, as she was almost uncomfortable with how much she liked being admonished by the student council president. Almost. Mostly she was afraid and a little nervous, but enough of that _other_ feeling was present for her to want to silently kinkshame herself, and today wasn't about to be the day that she finally dealt with that emotionally.

 _"Valid reasons_ , really? As much as I don't believe that, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Please, by all means, tell me what these _'valid reasons_ ' are," she said, complete with air quotes and a look that indicated that she already didn't believe a single word that Yōu has said, and she didn't even say any words yet.

"Well I mean," the second year began, glancing off to the side and scratching the back of her neck as she fumbled to come up with a decent argument. "Short skirts are like, a trademark for idols right? So they're not real idol costumes if they're not short. Or something…," Her actual _valid reasons_ had died in her throat before she even uttered them, but that was kind of a relief. She wasn't about to admit that she, quite simply, thought short skirts were hot and was serving her own uniform fetish. Or that she had been making the skirts shorter and shorter every time so that she could sneak frequent peeks at the thighs of all her cute friends.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about, do you? With skirts this short it's more of a liability than it is a trademark, that much should be obvious. Do you see how short this is? This is ridiculous and completely unacceptable," Dia said with a sneer, pulling and scrunching the fabric of the pleated skirt, holding it flat to get a better estimate of its length. Although she'd been avoiding the suffocating glare of the girl standing over her, at that comment Yōu's gaze immediately snapped to the skirt in question, gripped tight in Dia's hands as she held it down. That, Yōu quickly realized, was a terrible decision, as she found herself now unable (and unwilling) to look away from the view of the upperclassman's pale, pristine thighs (which looked even more alluring from where Yōu was seated). She shifted uncomfortably, the room suddenly feeling a whole lot hotter than it had a second ago. Dia was still talking, loudly, pointing at the offending garment and arguing her case, but Yōu was too overwhelmed with gayness to hear a single word of it. Honestly, the lecturing probably didn't help her situation.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dia raised her voice and Yōu's attention flew back up to the face of the angry student council president.

"Uhh n-no-I mean….. yes?" She sputtered, feeling heat rush to her face in embarrassment and praying to whatever god was listening that she hadn't been caught staring. When she saw the upperclassman's eyes widen a little in realization, she kinda wished she was dead but was also kinda into this.

"And where exactly do you think you're looking?" Dia, indignant, practically yelling but not quite, embarrassed at how shameless her underclassman was being right now, was quite a sight to behold. Or at least it would've been a sight to behold if Yōu wasn't letting her stare sweep back downwards to that (honestly, inappropriately) short skirt. "Are you **serious**?"

"I mean, you agree a little though, right?" Yōu gulped, bringing her gaze back up, (slowly, like she was intentionally trying to pick a fight) unable to believe that she was really about to say this out loud with her mouth in real life. "You think short skirts are hot too, right?"

It was unclear at that point whether Dia's face was red from embarrassment or anger (probably both), but whatever the case was, she was actually speechless.

"Are you gonna, uh… are you gonna yell at me some more, senpai?" Yōu chuckled, the kind of scared chuckle a person makes when they know they're in a whole lot of trouble. (Maybe she should've stopped prodding the bull like that at this point…)

Dia turned around, probably to hide her blushing face from view, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I'm giving you a ten second head start, so I suggest you leave."

Yōu didn't hear her cause she was too busy trying to lean to the side just enough to peek under that way-too-short skirt some more.

The "get out" that Dia yelled then might have been loud enough to hear all the way in Numazu, like a gunshot in the middle of the afternoon. Yōu scrambled out of the room like a frightened but slightly turned on woodland creature, probably a kinky rabbit, specifically.

* * *

Yōu wasn't sure if a chase had actually ensued or if she had simply run away, but regardless, she fled up to the roof to join the others for their warm up stretches without saying a word, unharmed but notably sweaty and a bit short of breath. Dia appeared a few moments later, changed out of the tiny skirt and into her practice clothes, with a glare in Yōu's direction but no further comments on the matter.

As Chika helped Yōu with her stretches, she leaned over and whispered "So you got yelled at, huh?"

"...Yeah" Yōu nodded, glancing anywhere but across the roof at the third year who still looked relatively pissed off.

"Did you like it?" Chika asked, only about half joking.

"Yeah."

"Heheheh, you're gross Yōu-chan."

It was then that Yōu decided, despite her better judgement, that she'd make the skirts even shorter next time.

* * *

 _Ckik here. Sorry for the radio silence over the past two months, I was working through some stuff. It's worked through now._

 _This fic came about because tumblr user HanaHimes was lamenting the lack of DiaYōu content, and also serves as a written apology for that time I said "Yousoraw me Mister Yōu-chan" in the group chat last week._

 _Me? Projecting my kinks onto Yōu Watanabe? Never. Idk what would give you that idea._

 _I'm gonna attempt to post five different fics (excluding this one) over the next month for Femslash February. Wish me luck._


End file.
